Behind White Eyes Part 1
by Rose With 2 Sides
Summary: This is my first nun-anime fanfic. Azra, the Godess of Fire and Shadows, who is also blind,has gotten her self in to the biggest mess she ever has. With Thor gone and Loki as King, Azra's stuck in the middle. And what's even more crazy is that she's not even Odin's real daughter! "Why must my life be so boarding!" "Why is it you get loud when you are bored?" Loki asked. Loki X OC
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N: This was the first one I had done for Loki. Then I started doing Reader ones, so really this is the OC version of Fire Rose, Black Rose which is on my DA along with this one. This was the first Loki X OC or any fanfiction that's not anime or manga. Hope you like it. My DA: HetaliaOWC and Mezzema (Mezzema is a old one. I don't really get on it anymore, but I do have a lot of stuff on there.))**

**Behind White Eyes**  
**Chapter 1: Why Thor, Why?**  
**No One's POV**

In the halls of the main palace of Asgard's royal family, a sudden scream is heard from the dining room. "THOR!" A young girl screamed giving the smirking boy a death glare. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Eyes now wide, Thor was backing up as the girl jumped over the table taking him down. Off to the side another boy stands, but with black hair and shining green eyes. He shakes his head.  
"Brother did you really have to make her mad this early in the morning?" he asked as he pulled the girl off Thor. Thor just laid there in shock because of how close the girl came to killing him. "Azra, would you clam down?" She just glared at Thor.  
"Fine..." Pulling away from the black haired boy's grasp, she walked away. "I need to go get cleaned up anyways before we see father." She huffed walking out of the room still covered in food that Thor had dumped on here.  
"Did you really have to do that to Azra?" Thor just shrugged his shoulders and walked out. "...Well Loki, I guess you're alone again." He sighed and left the room as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind White Eyes**  
**Chapter 2: White Eyes**

**Loki's POV**

Father had just finished the story of the last great war. We were looking at the Casket of Ancient Winters. Well Thor and I were, Azra was just sitting down on the ground looking rather bored. Brother was talking about how he would kill all the Frost Giants. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Azra roll her eyes, which was a little creepy, seeing as how her eyes are white and all, but she is blind. She was not always blind. It only happened 2 or 3 years ago. Before she was blind, her eyes were a glowing green with amber flakes. But even tho it has been a while, it's still a bit weird. Somehow she knows where everything is, but father said it's cos she controls the shadows, so they see for her.  
"You would be a fool to do something like that." she said with a blank look on her face. "Even if you _THINK_ it's right, it's wrong. It would be like saying, "Oh look, I'm going to kill you and your people, but not make war." That would be stui-"  
"Azra, that's enough!" Flinching at father's voice, Azra just sighed saying nothing more. She got up and started to walk out.  
"Sorry father, but I just think that Thor is a little...never mind. I'm going to go to bed. Good night." And she just left like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind White Eyes**  
**Chapter 3: What Am I?**

**Skipped to when Thor is going to be crowned King of Asgard in the movie.**  
**Azra's POV**

I rolled my eyes as Thor walked down to where father would crown him king. All the showing off was getting on my nerves to the point where Loki had to hold me still and hold his hand over my mouth to stop me from yelling at Thor, though I knew he wanted me to. And I REALLY wanted to, too. When Thor FINALLY made it down, Loki let go of me and sighed. "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, SHOW OFF!" I yelled. Earning an ice cold death glare from father and a glare from Thor. Loki just smiled as did I. I was proud I made Thor mad; father, not so much. I was getting bored of standing around as Thor did his vows. I was half asleep by now, but I snapped out of it when father said frost giants. I looked over at Loki who just looking at me.

**-Time skip of I'm sleepy and don't really know what to put so it's kinda like a line brake-**

Father, Thor, Loki, and I got to the weapons vault. "Whoa, what a mess~" The place was almost all black. As we were walking down and in, we saw parts of the Frost Giants. I kinda felt sad for them. Bending down to poke one of them. "**STOP!**" Snapping up to see father staring at me, "don't touch them." I only nodded and then stood back up and looked around.  
"It was an act of war!" I could hear Thor fighting with father. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something glowing. It was blue and shiny. I was going for it till father's yelling scared me.  
"**BUT YOU'RE NOT KING!** Not yet." Thor stormed out, most likely to kick something. Father and Loki left not long after. Looking back down at the glowing thing, I picked it up only to see my hand begin to _turn blue_. I dropped it and started backing up with wide eyes. I looked at my hand shaking, not knowing what had just happened.  
"Azra, are you still in here?" Snapping out of my thoughts, I heard Loki's voice.  
"Y-Yah, sorry, I'm coming." I pulled my gloves on and picked up the small piece of the casket and walked out.  
"Are you ok? You look pale." said Loki.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." But my mind was freaking out and racing with questions.

**((A/N: So yes, that it chapter 3. As to when the other chapter's will be up, idk. I have NerdaCon in a week and I still have to finish my Loki cosplay and work on everything I need for my panel there. Then I have a meet up on the 1st. We already had Thanksgiving XD But I hope to have it up by the end of the month.))**


End file.
